


challenge

by ojisnfkr



Series: short and random xcrx bits [2]
Category: Cytus (Video Games), Cytus II (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojisnfkr/pseuds/ojisnfkr
Summary: some very short pillow-talk shenanigans
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR, Xenon/ ConneR
Series: short and random xcrx bits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131383
Kudos: 1





	challenge

**Author's Note:**

> written in a Cytus-ish story telling stlye so mostly dialogue

[At Xenon’s flat, sounds of a shower being turned off not too afar. Simon lying curled up beneath his bed sheets.]

*door opens*

Cr: wake up sleeping beauty~  
X: mmh…no  
Cr: haven’t you slept enough yet? Better wake up or else you’ll end up slepping till you’re old and shriveled up as me  
X: don’t they say lots of sleep gives you better skin? Maybe you should try sleeping more  
Cr: hmmm I also know there’s another thing they say it’s supposed to give you better skin, we could try that too *chuckle*  
X: pfff in your case that would require A LOT. You really think that old body of yours could handle this much?  
Cr: hmmm~ well then, I dare you challenge me. And I let you know this old body still has some vigor left!

[he loses the challenge]


End file.
